1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transporting of boats on vehicles and, more particularly, to apparatus for loading and securing a boat onto a vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is a frequent requirement, for example by fishermen or vacationers, to transport boats by motor vehicle, e.g., from a home to a lake or river. Many of these boats are of a size and type to be carried on the roof of a automobile, truck, or camper. Roof racks for this purpose generally comprise a simple, horizontal bar attached to the forward portion of the roof, and a similiar bar attached to the rear portion of the roof. The boat is usually secured to the bars by, e.g., ropes, elastic cords and hooks, or adjustable straps and hooks.
A recurring problem of the prior art is that of adequately securing the boat to the vehicle. The boat should not break free of the vehicle in ordinary travel, nor in case of, e.g., sudden stops or turns, or in case of accident. Further, the means for securing the boat should be simple to use and manufacture. A second problem is that of loading and unloading the boat onto and from the vehicle. It is often necessary to a single person to handle the boat and the means for loading and unloading the boat should enable a single person to do so easily and safely.
The present invention provides an improved apparatus for load and securing a boat onto a vehicle, and provides a solution for the aforementioned problems of the prior art as will be discussed in detail herein below.